At Night
by Doomed But Over It
Summary: Watanuki depressed, half dressed, and a suprise visit by Doumeki PG 13 Done! Gosh, that was short.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes-----I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Hullo again!! Did you miss me? waves at nokturnal augrey and sakura-fai how are you? I've been dead for a while, but Yuuko-san ressurected me for a bottle of sake and 1/56 of my soul..it was all I had left. My muse has returned. Let us offer up thanks to the slasher gods! (or laments, your call). Before you drive me from your gilded halls to the stables yet again, allow me to offer you my coming-back gift--- FANFICTION! Muahahhahahahahaha! Please read and review!

Disclaimer-- I'll borrow them from CLAMP and come back with Watanuki in handcuffs and Doumeki with a knife in his back! CLAMP-- please don't press vandalism charges for what I'm doing to your characters! PLEASE! I know I'm a bad influence on them...but I just can't stay away!

Warnings--- Watanuki half dressed, suprise visit by Doumeki...put two and two together and make donuts.

Rating-- PG-13...nothing happens, so it is NOT PORN! Unless, you are very imaginitive and very very veeerrrrrrry perverted.

Now, without further adieu, KNSI presents, _At Night, _a Doomed But Over It Production. WHEEOWHEEOWHEEO!

**At Night**

**by Doomed But Over It**

Watanuki sighed, slinging his bookbag over the futon, contemplating putting some rice in the steamer. The steady beat of the rain on his soul made his movements sluggish and painful. He shed coats and layers until he stood in his undershirt and pants. He got to the radiator, flipping it on and waiting for it to warm up the room, then draped his clothes over it, trying to get the dampness out of his bones. It didn't work. He just couldn't make himself walk to the kitchen. He collapsed onto the couch, dizzy and frozen. _Ugh, _he thought, _I am the most pathetic creature on the face of the earth. _

_Knock. Knock. Thump. Knock. _Watanuki sluggishly raised his head to look up. _The correct thing to do right now would be to get up and answer the door, _reminded that annoying little voice that had taken up residence in his head. _I don't really care, _replied Watanuki, _I am dead. The dead do not need to answer the door. Go away. _

_Thunka-Thunka-Thunka-Thunka. _The knocking returned, more insistant and impatient. _I am not going to answer that. I prefer to remain dead. _The voice resumed its nagging, changing its tactic. _Answer the door! It's probably Doumeki! He'll break it down, and you can't afford a new one. Such a waste, too. You just finished repainting it, and paint is getting more and more expensive..._

"ARG! DOUMEKI! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK DOWN MY DOOR!" screamed Watanuki, accelerating as if he had a whole cemetery after him. He quickly forced the door open, interrupting Doumeki mid-knock.

"Eh?" asked the stoic teenager, blinking.

Watanuki's surrondings crashed down on him. He turned firehouse red, registering his lack of clothing.

"..."

Author's Notes-- Ohohohohohohoho!! Thank you! Please read and review!!! (before my sugar high crashes) Stay tuned for chappy 2 I hope.

Love,

Doomed

(and KNSI, muse of wonderfulness and stuff)


	2. Chapter 2

**When It Rains**

**by Doomed but Over It**

Watanuki blinked, doing his best to ignore the awkward silence and Doumeki's staring.

"Would you...like to come in?" Watanuki said, because something must be said.

"Ah. Sure." Doumeki followed him in, back from whatever fantasy he was in. Watanuki pulled on his shirt and rushed off to the kitchen, his usual unrelenting movement slightly off kilter, like his rotation was being thrown off by this strange new planet in his solar system. Watanuki automaticallly put water for tea on. _Tea for two, _Watanuki corrected himself, filling the kettle even higher, til he almost thought he drowned the poor thing.

"Do you always do that?"

"EH?!?" Watanuki flailed, squelching the little bubbles that rose from his stomache at the sight of Doumeki leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Talk to your things like they are alive,"

The seer cursed his big mouth. "I DO NOT!"

Doumeki shrugged. "Whatever,"

Watanuki quickly grabbed on to this shred of normalcy. "DON'T YOU BLOW ME OFF LIKE THAT YOU JERK!"

"You'll wake the neighbors," So much for a shred of normalcy. Doumeki's stoic voice brought the circumstances crashing down on his head once again. Watanuki breathed in, and exhaled slowly, expelling all his exasperation.

"Goddamnit, Doumeki. It's too wet for this."

"I agree."

"..."

"I like black tea."

The wind forced willowy tree limbs across the thin windows like desperate fingers. Watanuki shivered despite himself, refusing to think of carnivorious hands.

In the absence of Watanuki's shrieks, they both found out how much they had to say to each other, and that they couldn't bring themselves to say it. Silence reigned supreme, king by default response.

Watanuki hated silence.

"Why did you come here anyway? Don't you have club activities." It was a statement, not a question, meant only to dethrone King Silence.

"You looked strange at school." Doumeki said, keeping his gaze firmly on his black tea, which was begining to tremble a little from the intensity of his stare.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You didn't...see anything?"

"That's not what you came to talk to me about, is it?" Watanuki asked, tiring of the endless games.

His reply startled Doumeki enough that his abandoned his torture of the tea and looked up.

"...No," he said, "its not."

Watanuki waited.

"Will you...go out with me?"

"..."

"I mean, if your not like that, then I understand, I wasn't, err. I'm not, but I just thought..." Doumeki started to babble. He stared, shocked at himself.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I, Watanuki Kimihiro, will go out with you, Doumeki Shizuka."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! But you're treating."

"Oh. Okay. Right." Was Watanuki imagining things or was that a trace of pink on the archer's cheeks?

"So...How about Friday? At six? I'd pick you up."

"Sure."

Doumeki stood, uncertainly, and keeping his eyes on the floor, shuffled out, leaving his tea half full.

Watanuki waited until he heard the faint _snick _of the sliding door shut, before he doubled over with laugher. Doumeki was BLUSHING!! When the hysterics passed, Watanuki was left with a slight smile on his face as he began tidying. _Well, _he thought, _this didn't turn out too bad, for an awful drizzy cold grey night. _

Humor me. I am writing this for my own benefit, and possibly for the The Optimistic Pessimest. So read if you want to, flame if you don't.

Love,

Doomed

and back by popular demand

KNSI

Oh, and by the by

Would any of you enroll in a fanfiction academy for xxxHoLic? All the other fandoms have one, and it may be fun, if any of you want to give it a try...Tell me, and I'd write the prelim chapter, or the chapter that has the intro and questions for review. To apply, you just fill out the form and email, PM, or reply in the Forum...xxxHoLic Squee


End file.
